


I can only give you everything

by CherryPie0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, First Time, Hand Jobs, Insecure Loki (Marvel), Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Pre-Thor (2011), Sibling Incest, Smut, Sweet Thor (Marvel), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Loki (Marvel), a bit of praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: It has always felt natural to Thor to want to take care of his brother and now that their relationship has developed into somethingmore, Thor of course wishes to care for Loki in other ways, as well. If only he could understand why his little brother looks so reluctant to let him do so, when it's obvious that this is what he desires, too.





	I can only give you everything

Thor sighs into his brother's mouth, feeling soft sweet lips moving against his own, a solid lithe body sprawled out beneath him. He caresses Loki's silk hair gently, bringing his hand lower to cup his face, his thumb stroking Loki's sharp cheekbone. 

Like every night in the past weeks, they're in his chambers, kissing and licking greedily in each other's mouth. The first time it happened it was during a silly fight they had - Thor doesn't even remember what it was about - which had ended with Thor easily overpowering Loki and pinning him down to the mattress. Loki writhed and glared at him but suddenly all Thor could see was his pretty rosy lips as his sweet scent overwhelmed his senses. He hadn't even realized that he was leaning closer until their lips touched and soon they were kissing passionately, like their lives depended on it. 

Since then, they haven't been able to stay away from one another, always stealing moments during the day, and meeting up at night, when everyone's asleep. 

Now, Thor instinctively rocks his hips against Loki's, grunting when he feels the hard length of his brother's cock against his own. They haven't done much other than kissing- Thor knows that, despite his brother being only a couple of centuries younger than him, Loki doesn't have a lot of- or any, really - experience; he never seemed to be interested in such things. So, Thor doesn't push him more than Loki seems willing to go.

Thor can wait- that isn't an issue; his little brother is more than worth it. His main problem is that, while Loki has eagerly made him spill many times with his hand - and at some occasions, even with his mouth -, he doesn't let Thor return the favor. So, Thor isn't sure what to think about it. 

Loki's bite at his bottom lip shakes him out of his thoughts and he nips playfully at Loki's lip in retaliation. He kisses his brother's jaw and down his throat, knowing how Loki loves it when he pays attention to the sensitive skin of his neck. 

Loki arches his body towards him, chests and groins flush together, their cocks rubbing against each other. Maybe Loki has changed his mind, then. He slips his hands beneath Loki's tunic as he continues his assault to his neck, covering it with light bruises that will faint much sooner than he'd like them to, his hands caressing the soft skin of Loki's belly and sides. Loki shivers beneath his touch, a low whimper escaping his parted lips. It encourages Thor to continue and he lowers his hands further down. Like most things with Loki, it doesn't go as Thor hoped it would.

The moment his hands reach the waistband of Loki's leggings, his brother tenses and shifts beneath him until Thor has moved his hands away. The rejection stings but Thor can mostly feel confused and guilty for not understanding what his brother wants. 

"Apologies, brother. Did I do something wrong?" He asks hesitantly, propping himself on his elbows so he can look at Loki.

"No," Loki tells him and pulls him down for a soft kiss. "Let me," he whispers and slips his hand inside Thor's trousers, cool deft fingers gripping his cock. 

Thor wants Loki to explain to him what seems to be the problem, wants to find out if he's doing something wrong so he can fix it, but the words die in his throat as Loki's fist starts working up and down his hard length. He groans when Loki rubs the slit of his cock with his thumb, smearing precum all over the head. By now, Loki has mastered his technique, already knowing exactly what Thor likes and what it takes to send him over edge.

He rocks his hips into Loki's fist, leaning down to capture his brother's lips with his own, kissing him and panting as Loki picks up the pace of his movements. 

"Brother," he breathes out brokenly and Loki hums, squeezing slightly his cock and making him groan. It always feels so good to have his brother's delicate fingers wrapped around his dick and it doesn't take long for him to reach his climax. His moans are being swallowed by Loki's mouth as he comes, spilling over Loki's hand and staining his own trousers. 

He collapses on the bed beside his brother when Loki has withdrawn his hand, still slightly panting and trying to catch up his breath. Loki cleans his hand with a simple spell and cups his bearded cheek, leaning in for a kiss. Thor kisses him back, gripping Loki's arm when his brother starts pulling away. 

"I want to make you feel good, too, Loki," he says quietly and even though he hopes that this time will be different, he lets go of Loki's arm when his brother moves to get up from the bed. 

"It's late, Thor. I should return to my chambers," he says, his tone slightly apologetic, as he makes his way to the doors of Thor's chambers. "Goodnight, brother." And then he's out, leaving Thor just as confused and frustrated as before.

**

It's weeks later when Thor initiates something again. They're lying once again on his bed and Loki is writhing beneath him as Thor sucks on his nipples that, he has recently discovered, are extremely sensitive. He laps at the hard nub with his tongue and Loki pushes his chest up, body arching beautifully into the touch, his hands tangled in Thor's hair. Thor grazes the tender nub with his teeth as he pulls away and makes his way to Loki's lips that are already red and swollen from kissing. 

"Can I...?" He asks, hesitantly palming Loki's hard dick through his trousers, and Loki lets out a needy mewl but then shakes his head and Thor can do nothing but remove his hand. 

"What is it, brother? I wish to give you pleasure, too. Why won't you let me?" Thor asks, his eyebrows drawn together in a frown, his mind going again through all the possible reasons that Loki keeps denying him.

"It's nothing, Thor," Loki says, averting his gaze, making Thor's frown deepen and his heart sink. 

"Does my touch repulse you? I thought you desired me, too," he says quietly and Loki meets his eyes again just so he can glare at him.

"Don't be a fool, Thor. Of course, I desire you. Not everything is about you," Loki hisses, shifting on the bed so he can slip out of Thor's hold, turning his back to him. "Just leave it."

Thor _would_ , but he likes to think that he knows his brother pretty well and the fact that Loki's still there, lying on his bed, means that he wishes to talk about whatever it is that troubles him. He just wants Thor to beg for it a little, first. Thor, as always, indulges him.

He settles right behind Loki, wrapping an arm around his brother's bare torso and nuzzling his face into the back of his head, nudging his hair aside so he can place small kisses on Loki's neck. "Loki, come on. You know you can tell me everything, brother. _Please_ ," he says, slightly smiling when he feels his brother snuggle even closer to him. Still he doesn't say anything and Thor feels his patience starting to wear thin. " _Loki!_ Speak, brother." It's more of a demand this time rather than a plea and Loki lets out an irritated sigh but he speaks, at last. 

"What if I tell you and then you don't wish to touch me at all?" Loki asks and Thor's instinctive reaction is to laugh at how ridiculous Loki's question is; like this could ever happen. Touching his brother in any way he can imagine is all he has been thinking and wanting since the moment he learned what _desire_ is. 

He grimaces when Loki huffs, apparently not amused by his reaction- justifiably so. "Oaf. I'm not telling you anything."

"No no, Loki, I'm sorry. That's not going to happen, I assure you, brother," he tells him, pressing a lingering kiss right below his ear and Loki hums. 

"Do you promise me?" Loki asks and his tone slightly startles Thor; he wasn't quite prepared for his brother to sound so... _sincere_ , vulnerable. 

"Aye! I promise you, brother," he says and waits for Loki to continue. He's starting to think that his brother has changed his mind when Loki grips his wrist and guides his hand lower. Their hands slip beneath Loki's trousers together and move past Loki's now soft cock, making Thor frown when his hand finds no balls. Then, Loki spreads slightly his legs and allows Thor's hand to touch him right between them. 

Thor isn't sure what he expected but it's definitely not _that_ and he gasps both in surprise and wonder. He might not have taken that many people to bed but since it happens all of them to have been women he _knows_ what he's touching. 

"Loki...?" He whispers hesitantly, not wanting Loki to misunderstand his reaction as rejection - it definitely isn't; his cock has most definitely already taken an interest - but also needing an explanation. 

"Now you know why I didn't want you to touch me," Loki says, doing his best to sound neutral and even though he's usually quite good at hiding his emotions, this time Thor can hear his fear and insecurity clearly in his words.

"But- _how_?" He can't help but ask, withdrawing his hand when Loki tugs at it. 

"How should _I_ know, Thor? It's just always been like this. At first I didn't know that it wasn't _supposed_ to be there, I didn't know that it was something- something _monstrous_ ," he says and then huffs. "I'll just leave." He tries to do just that but Thor doesn't let go of him. Instead he tightens his arm around him.

"Loki, wait-"

"Just _leave_ me, Thor," Loki snarls, thrashing in his hold and trying to get away but Thor easily keeps him in place. He maneuvers him until he has Loki securely trapped beneath his bulk, pinning him down bodily so he'll stop squirming. He can't believe he let this carry on for so long; he should have been more insistent on Loki telling him what's wrong, should have demanded an answer so he could have erased all these foolish thoughts from Loki's mind much earlier. 

"Loki. Brother, look at me," he says firmly and Loki does so, but he's still glaring at him, a most definitely murderous expression on his face. "You should have known better than to think you had to keep this a secret from me, Loki. How could you think that anything about you could be monstrous?" Thor asks, mostly rhetorically, keeping his voice firm but gentle. 

Loki looks taken aback by his words, a confused frown slowly replacing his angry glare.

"It pains me to know that all this time you thought I could find you anything other than beautiful, brother," Thor continues, relaxing a little now that Loki has stopped trying to escape. Words might be Loki's strong suit but right now Thor only has to tell the truth to make his brother understand. And he knows that even better than just _telling_ the truth is showing it through actions.

"Will you let me see you, Loki? Will you let me show you how utterly beautiful I think you are?" Thor says and is pleased to see that his words definitely affect his brother. A faint blush dusts his pale cheeks and he has his lower lip trapped between his teeth, like he's contemplating whether he should agree or not. "Please, brother. I only wish to make you feel good," he adds, just for good measure, and he can finally see Loki's resistance break. 

He nods just once and Thor can't stop the wide grin from spreading on his lips. "You won't regret it, brother," he promises and smiles even wider when Loki raises a delicate eyebrow in challenge. 

"I shall be the judge of that, Thor. Your arrogance never ceases to amaze me," Loki mutters disdainfully but Thor can tell that it's only a desperate effort to cover his nerves, so he doesn't let his smile flutter. Instead he leans in and kisses the soft curve of Loki's lips, before making his way lower. He coaxes Loki to relax, tracing his brother's smooth skin with his mouth and tongue, always eager to leave more of his marks on the pale flesh. 

He doesn't rush it. He takes his time and just focuses on Loki's pleasure, playing with his sensitive nipples, kissing his chest and toned stomach, running his tongue over the sharp cut of Loki's hip bones. Despite the sighs of pleasure that leave Loki's mouth, Thor can feel his brother growing tenser as he approaches the beginning of his trousers. He hesitantly reaches for them and looks up at Loki for permission. 

"Can I...?"

Loki gives him a light nod and Thor removes his clothes, disregarding them on the floor. Loki is now completely naked before him and Thor can feel his throat going dry; _Norns_ , his brother is beautiful!

He takes a few moments to appreciate the breathtaking sight before him, his eyes landing on Loki's half hard cock, which is a delicate pink and resting against his thigh, allowing him to get a glimpse of what's hiding even lower. Loki's thighs are slightly trembling and Thor can tell that he's fighting his urge to hide himself. Thor promises to himself that he'll do his best to show his brother how grateful he is that Loki has given him this opportunity. 

"Loki. Relax, brother. It's just me," he says in his best reassuring voice and smiles warmly when Loki nods.

He nudges Loki's legs apart, admittedly surprised when Loki lets him. He keeps his curiosity and arousal in control for now, not wanting to overwhelm his brother, and instead chooses to take Loki's cock in his hand. He gives it a few gentle tugs, feeling it twitching and swelling with arousal, eliciting soft beautiful gasps from his brother. Every little sound of pleasure Loki makes because of him has Thor's cock throbbing.

He runs his thumb over the shining, rosy head, gathering some of the precum with his finger before bringing it to his mouth. He sucks on it and laps at it with his tongue, licking the precum off his thumb. He's been dying to taste his brother and now he can't stop the appreciative sound he makes. It's slightly bitter and salty but definitely not unpleasant. He smiles when he meets his brother's eyes, making him blush and avert his gaze, as if he hasn't, too, tasted Thor. 

He brings his hands on Loki's legs and strokes the soft skin, kneading the lean muscles in his palms. He presses a small kiss on his knee and then another, slowly kissing his way higher, tracing his brother's smooth inner thighs with his lips. Loki doesn't object when Thor lowers himself on the mattress so he's at the same level with his brother's entrance. 

Thor continues kissing and nipping at Loki's inner thighs deliberately slow and smiles when Loki spreads his legs just a bit wider, giving him permission to proceed further. He slips one hand between Loki's legs and brushes gently over the plumb lips of his brother's cunt with his thumb, relishing their smoothness beneath the pad of his finger. Loki gasps, his legs tightening around Thor's shoulders.

"Let me, brother," Thor hushes him and lets his thumb just barely slip between Loki's folds, allowing himself to feel how his brother has started to grow wet. Despite Loki's nervousness, his body seems to have already accepted and welcomed Thor's touch. 

Thor can't resist leaning closer and pressing a few kisses over the outer folds of Loki's cunt, before slightly sucking on them, eliciting a small, surprised whine from Loki. Thor wants to just dive in and devour his brother but decides to give Loki time to adjust to the feeling of being touched so intimately. He wonders if Loki has even touched himself like this, or if _he_ is the first one to give his brother's cunt pleasure. It's only fitting, he thinks; no one else could ever be worthy of his little brother. 

He continues with gentle kisses for a while, his thumb only caressing Loki's sex. Encouraged by the small, pleased sounds Loki makes, he carefully eases his finger inside his brother's entrance and he can't hold back a low grunt when he feels Loki's wet heat closing around him. It's tight even just around his thumb but Loki's slickness allows him to move it in and out of him with ease. 

"Does it feel good, brother?" He asks, his breath ghosting over Loki's cunt as he speaks and he feels his brother slightly clench around the finger inside him.

"Y- yes, I think so," Loki says and his voice slightly trembles, his breathing growing heavier as Thor continues his ministrations. 

"I wish to taste you, brother. Will you let me?" 

He watches Loki's mouth open in surprise and then close again as if Thor hasn't made his intentions clear already. Loki licks his lips, his eyebrows being drawn together in a thoughtful frown, like he's trying to understand. "Do you not find me repulsive, then?" He asks after a long moment of silence, "do you not think me a monster?"

"Brother, no- of course, not. You're beautiful, Loki, the most beautiful in all nine realms!" He exclaims and Loki huffs but Thor can tell he's pleased so he continues, shuffling on the bed so he's hovering over his brother's body, locking his eyes with Loki's green ones. "No one can even compare to you, my love," he says and leans closer to peck Loki's lips softly. "You're perfect," he murmurs and isn't exactly surprised when Loki whines against his mouth.

Thor knows his brother. Loki might feign indifference to what everyone thinks about him, but Thor knows that his brother longs for love and praise and attention, and he's determined to give him exactly what he needs. He'll make sure Loki feels loved and cherished and cared for. 

He kisses Loki again, deep and slow until his brother is panting, and slips one hand between their bodies, reaching for Loki's wet cunt. He rubs over its folds with the tips of his fingers and swallows Loki's moans as he keeps playing with them. With his thumb he brushes over the spot where the inner lips connect, gently at first, before stroking the little nub more firmly, grinning triumphantly when he manages to make Loki whimper. He does it again and he's rewarded with another delicious sound from his brother, his hands gripping tightly Thor's biceps. 

" _Thor_ ," he gasps, half in arousal - half in disbelief, unconsciously starting to rock his hips towards Thor's fingers, eagerly seeking stimulation. 

"I'll take care of you, Loki," Thor promises and Loki nods his head. Thor can't help feeling smug - even though he tries his best to hide it; surely it's not something Loki would appreciate -, for his brother seems lost for words for once. 

He kisses him one last time and then resumes his position from before; his chest pressed to the bed and his head between Loki's spread thighs. He uses his fingers to part the lips of Loki's cunt, exposing the dark pink of the inside of his sex that has Thor's mouth watering. He runs his tongue over the spread folds, humming appreciatively at the glimpse of taste he manages to get. He gives them a few more licks, growing hungrier and hungrier with every needy moan Loki lets out. He groans in pleasure when he finally delves his tongue in his brother's soaking cunt, all thoughts of taking this slow quickly vanishing from his head as he feels Loki’s taste flood his mouth.

He starts licking into Loki's wet pussy that's so wonderfully warm and welcoming, sucking Thor's tongue deeper inside, like it belongs there and Thor knows now for sure that it does. He was always meant to be the first to taste his brother's cunt and he'll be the first to breach him, too. The first and the last, he decides. 

He keeps fucking Loki with his tongue, stroking his velvety inner walls greedily, and growls into his cunt every time he feels it convulse, the vibrations of his sounds only making his brother grow wetter. Soon Loki's hand flies to the back of his head, long fingers threading through the long, blonde locks and tugging at them hard enough to cause Thor to groan in pain and pleasure, making his cock leak on the furs on the bed. 

"Brother, brother _please_ ," Loki whines, his hips grinding down against Thor's mouth while Loki's grip on his hair keeps his head in place, right where he wants him. Thor lets his brother set the pace and guide his movements as he wishes, and focuses only on licking and sucking on Loki's sweet cunt. His beard is drenched with his brother's slickness by now and yet Thor feels as insatiable as he was at the beginning. He keeps mouthing at Loki's pussy greedily and brings one hand to work on his clit as well, stroking it in circular motions, eliciting cry after cry from his brother's clever mouth. 

"You taste so good, brother. So sweet for me," he groans as he takes a breath, chuckling when Loki whines at the loss, already pulling him back onto his cunt. Thor obliges him and attaches his lips with the wet folds, his tongue diving as deep as it can inside his brother. 

" _Thor_ \- don't stop, brother," Loki pleads, his beautiful voice broken and breathless, and Thor can tell that his brother's orgasm is close. He works his tongue in and out of him and rubs Loki's clit like his brother seems to like and it's not long before a loud, rugged sob leaves Loki's lips, his whole body shaking while his cunt is spasming almost violently around his tongue. Thor slows down and keeps his touches gentle, just pressing kisses over his brother's sex, giving him time to calm down. He nuzzles his cheek between Loki's legs, inhaling the musky scent of his arousal. 

He supposes he should probably be a little more shocked at the revelation that his _brother_ has a _cunt_ but right now his mind feels dizzy with desire, the only thing that he seems to be able to think about being how incredible Loki will no doubt feel around his cock. 

He climbs up the bed so he's settled on top of Loki, his hips positioned between Loki's willing open thighs, and nibbles on his bottom lip playfully, drawing a small whimper from him. 

"Loki," he rasps lowly, his need and lust evident in his rough voice, as his hard cock brushes against Loki's. His hips move of their own accord, causing their dicks to rub together, both of them moaning at the friction. He needs to get inside his brother _now_! "Loki, please," he says, trusting Loki to understand what he's pleading for and he's not disappointed. 

And it seems like he's not the only one with insatiable hunger if the urgency of Loki's movements are anything to go by. Deft fingers find Thor's aching cock and instinctively he bucks his hips in the loose fist, grunting at the sensation of Loki's touch. His brother guides his cock to his cunt, causing his breath to hitch as he rubs the fat head against his wet folds. It takes all Thor's self-control to not just thrust inside and he buries his face into the crook of Loki's neck, letting his teeth scrape over the soft flesh, feeling his brother's racing pulse against his tongue. 

By the time Loki lines him up with his entrance, the tip of Thor's cock is glistening with his brother's wetness, mixed with his own precum. Loki spreads his legs and arches his back as Thor starts pushing inside. Thor can feel Loki's smooth folds part and stretch around the head of his cock, wet heat engulfing him as he slowly slides in. 

"Norns, you're tight, brother," he grunts as Loki's cunt clings around him, its slickness allowing him to proceed with shallow thrusts as he carefully works his way inside. Loki's arms are wrapped around his shoulders, nails digging into his flesh while his breathing grows heavier. His brother looks even more exquisite than usually, with his flush cheeks and parted, swollen lips, his green eyes dark with desire, and Thor fears that this will not last as long as he wishes. 

He groans loudly when Loki's body finally gives way to him and Thor sinks into his brother's sweet, soaking cunt, stopping only when he's fully seated inside him. Their bodies fit perfectly together; Loki's inner walls hug his cock tightly but, still, welcome it inside, like Thor was made to fill him just right. 

Thor starts rolling his hips slowly and Loki wraps his long legs around his waist, drawing him even closer to him until their chests are pressed together. Thor connects their lips in a hungry kiss and slides his tongue inside his brother's mouth, letting him taste himself, muffling any sounds Loki makes. He deepens his movements as Loki's pussy loosens around him, giving him room to slide in and out more smoothly. 

He breaks the kiss after a while so he can trace Loki's sharp jaw with his mouth, reveling in the pleased sighs and soft whimpers Loki lets out, shivering as he feels his brother's delicate hands roam greedily over the muscles on his back and arms. 

"More," Loki breathes out, managing to make it sound like a demand even as his voice shakes with arousal around the word. Thor is more than happy to obey and he rocks his hips eagerly, moaning as he pulls out and then sinks in Loki's wonderful heat over and over again, while Loki's thighs tighten deliciously around his waist every time he bottoms out. 

"You feel divine, brother. I wish I could stay inside you forever," Thor sighs dreamily, his mind almost delirious with lust. "My Loki, my sweet lovely Loki," he continues and grunts lowly when Loki's cunt quivers around him at the words.

"Please," Loki whines sweetly, breathlessly, making Thor's cock twitch at the sound of it. 

"What is it, brother? Tell me. I'll give you everything- _anything_ you want, Loki," he promises and he's thrilled at the needy whine that escapes his brother's pretty lips. 

"Harder," Loki demands, the heels of his feet digging into the curve of Thor's ass, urging him to do as he's told, to go faster and harder and deeper. " _Ruin_ me, brother." Loki's voice breaks in a mewl at the word _brother_ , the sound desperate and beautiful, stealing Thor's breath away.

Determined to do just like Loki asked him to, Thor shifts slightly to get more comfortable and grips one of Loki's legs, pushing it up, the new angle allowing him to deepen his thrusts, his whole cock being swallowed by his brother’s opening. Loki rewards him with a loud moan as Thor starts pounding into his tight body, squelching sounds joining their grunts every time his cock enters Loki's weeping cunt. His brother is taking him so well, so greedily, sending Thor closer and closer to the edge despite Thor's wish to make it last. 

"Brother," he moans, feeling his cock throbbing desperate for release. "Norns, you're incredible, Loki." His voice is harsh and he's panting heavily but he doesn't stop fucking Loki even as he starts spilling inside of him, filling his brother's little cunt with his seed. For a moment he can't help but wonder if it's possible for Loki to bear children. Should his seed take root inside him, Loki could even provide him with an heir and be his queen, rule Asgard by his side. 

He grunts just at the possibility of this actually happening but soon arousal chases all thoughts from his head, for his brother clenches tightly around him and all Thor can think about is the hot grip of Loki's cunt around his cock. Loki milks him empty, sucking Thor's release deep inside him, while letting out small, satisfied sighs like he craves to be stuffed full of Thor's seed. And Thor, _well_ , he wouldn't be a good big brother if he didn't give his little Loki exactly what he needs.

Loki's warm cunt keeps him just as hard and wanting like he didn't just climax only seconds ago - he is a God, after all - and Thor continues ramming Loki with his cock, driving relentlessly into the wet heat, his own cum now mixed with his brother's slickness. He can feel Loki's hard dick slapping against their stomachs with every brutal thrust, and he reaches between their bodies, wanting to bring release to his brother, as well. He earns himself lovely, broken whines from Loki as he roughly strokes his cock and it's not long before he feels his brother's nails dig deep into the meat of his shoulders as Loki spills, his lips beautifully parted around the word _brother_. 

Loki's body grows pliant beneath him as he rides out the last waves of his orgasm but Thor is not done just yet. Besides, he has promised his brother that he'll take care of him and Thor's nothing if not a man of his word.

With Loki's release still smeared all over his hand Thor reaches for his cunt and rubs insistently over his clit, Loki's whole body shaking at the stimulation. Thor's wet fingers keep applying pressure to the magic little nub, eliciting quite whimpers from Loki who seems to have completely given in to Thor's touches. It's truly exhilarating to know that he has his little brother at his mercy, submitted to him so sweetly, trusting Thor to keep his promise and bring him pleasure. And Thor, of course, will do exactly that and _more_.

"Come for me, brother," he breathes against Loki's neck, both pleading and demanding, and his sweet Loki grants him his wish. He writhes beneath Thor's bulk as his orgasm hits him and Thor growls lowly at how deliciously his brother's cunt tightens around him. He only gives Loki a few moments to catch his breath, unable to wait longer, impatient to chase his own second climax that's already approaching. 

He easily gathers Loki's lithe body in his arms and buries his face in the black mess of his brother's hair as he ruts into him with short, sharp thrusts, his hips snapping forward at an unforgiving pace, his balls still feeling heavy and full and slamming relentlessly against Loki's round ass. 

"Thor, fill me brother, please," Loki says, voice soft and breathless, and Thor doesn't need to be told twice. He buries himself as deep in Loki's cunt as he can and does as his brother asked him to, spilling inside him until he's empty and his seed is dripping from Loki's full cunt. 

With his brother still in his arms, Thor carefully rolls them around so he's lying on the bed with Loki sprawled out on his chest. He holds him close as he slowly calms down, not quite ready to give up Loki's warmth around his cock just yet. He thinks he might never be. 

Thankfully, his brother seems to be both too exhausted and comfortable to protest, for Thor knows Loki would otherwise not approve of staying like that while they're both covered in seed and sweat. Thor nuzzles his hair lazily and grins fondly at the weak whine of complaint Loki lets out. 

"You're so lovely, brother," he murmurs and earns an annoyed huff from Loki. Thor decides to not comment on how his cunt twitches at the words; there's no doubt Loki would stab him, had Thor chosen to point out something like that. He might be a fool, according to his brother, but even he knows better than that. Still, it doesn't mean that he has suddenly become a wise man, so he continues talking. "You have no idea what it means to me that you have trusted me with this, Loki. Never have I tasted a sweetest cunt before. Even in my dreams, never could I have imagined that you would feel so good around-"

"Oh, you _truly_ are insufferable, brother," Loki interrupts him and shifts in Thor's embrace as if he's trying to free himself, but Thor holds him in place with a little effort.

"I just wish for you to know how loved you are, brother," he says sincerely and even though Loki makes a small grumbling sound, he doesn't snap at him or argue, so Thor counts it as a win. He hums contently, his heart swelling with pure affection for his brother, and he tightens his arms around Loki's torso, pressing a kiss on his hair before letting his eyes flutter close. And if he falls asleep with hopes that he will have time to take Loki again tomorrow morning before breakfast, _well_ , no one can blame him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading 😀😀 Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated 🤗💞

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I Can Only Give You Everything by Cherrypie0 Fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071708) by [Mamaravioli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamaravioli/pseuds/Mamaravioli)




End file.
